popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Wuv U
Lyrics Some vocal samples can be heard. Song Connections/Remixes *'Wuv U' is part of kors k's CANDY RAVE series of songs. *A long version of Wuv U, titled Wuv U(Extended), can be found on kors k's Let's Do It Now!! album. *A remix of Wuv U by Yu_Asahina, titled Wuv U -More2 HAPPY Re-Mix Special-''', appears in SOUND VOLTEX II -infinite infection-. *Another remix of Wuv U by ねこみりん, titled '''Wuv U (Colorful QT3 nekomix), appears in SOUND VOLTEX III GRAVITY WARS. *Another remix of Wuv U by kamome sano, titled Wuv U (pico/ustic rmx), appears in SOUND VOLTEX III GRAVITY WARS. *The beatmania IIDX version of Wuv U uses different synths. This version can't be found on any soundtrack. Trivia *'Wuv U' is the third kors k song to be transferred to another BEMANI game, after SigSig and smooooch・∀・. *'Wuv U' is unlocked in REFLEC BEAT by achieving the following requirements: **You must reach Level 24 (and unlock SigSig and smooooch・∀・) in REFLEC BEAT. **You must then play a round of ONLINE MODE, with the first song being SigSig and the second being smooooch・∀・. Wuv U will appear as the third song; play it to unlock it. **Since July 14th, 2011, you must reach Level 3 in the jubeat knit APPEND FESTIVAL. **In REFLEC BEAT limelight, Wuv U is unlocked by reaching the second part of Glass Stage 1-1. It is the 6th old REFLEC BEAT song in limelight unlocked via Glass Stage. **In REFLEC BEAT colette, it is unlocked by reaching Stage 2 of in . **As of REFLEC BEAT groovin'!!, Wuv U is available by default. *Unlocking Wuv U in REFLEC BEAT also unlocks the song in beatmania IIDX 18 Resort Anthem or 19 Lincle, as part of Lincle Link 1. **As of 6/27/2012, it can also be unlocked in beatmania IIDX 19 Lincle by reaching Q-pro Level 5 (as part of Lincle Link 5). It is the second oldest Lincle Link 1 song in Lincle to be unlocked this way. ***As of 5/14/2014, Wuv U is playable by default in beatmania IIDX 21 SPADA if an eAMUSEMENT PASS is used. *'Wuv U' is one of the three bundled songs on REFLEC BEAT +, along with Elisha and not eternity. Song Production Information kors k I remember this! I finally remembered to do this! Wuv U was created during the peak of the summer season. This song was the third in the Candy series, after SigSig and smooooch・∀・. It was a tough hurdle to make a song as good as the previous two, and progress in making this song was slow. Although I felt that I dod not have enough time, I was invited by a friend to attend a open air BBQ near the sea as well as a nearby summer festival, which helped to relieve a lot of tension for me (laughs). There is a bit of reggae in the introduction which symbolizes the summer. There is a lot of energy in this song, but at the same time, there is a feeling of loneliness and sadness, as the sun slowly sets and summer fades away. (Partial translation) Difficulty/Notecounts pop'n music pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Wuv_U Jacket.png|Wuv U's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Category:Songs Category:Sunny Park Songs Category:Kors k Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Sunny Park Category:Fuyuyasumi! Hokahoka BEMANI Daisakusen Category:Crossover Songs Category:REFLEC BEAT Songs Category:Kosuke Saito Songs